Half Psychotic, Sick, Hypnotic
by Acidic Lover
Summary: Haruhi wakes up with a hangover in someone's mansion and knows the Host Club is responsible for it. But, what exactly happened? Join Haruhi as she works through her hangover and tries to figure out this mystery.
1. What's going on?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**A/N: I got the idea for this story from the song Just Dance by Lady GaGa. Enjoy.**

* * *

Half Psychotic, Sick, Hypnotic

Chapter 1: What's going on?

When Haruhi woke up on the floor, she had a massive headache. The whole room was littered with passed out students and party decorations. _What the..._, Haruhi thought as she sat up. She had a dry taste in the back of her throat, and she reaked of acohol. Haruhi looked around and saw that she was in a mansion. She couldn't remember where or why she was there. The room they were in looked like a living built for a family of about ninety. _Dame rich people, _She thought trying to stand up, but she felt so dizzy that she fell right back down in a chair, knocking it over. "Ow..." She mumbled.

The lights were dimmed a bit and music was playing out of the stereos from the DJ station. The DJ himself had even fallen asleep. A few students were starting to stir as Haruhi crawled out of the chair. She reached for her phone and realized that she didn't have it. She silently cursed herself for losing it and began crawling around the room looking for it. When she passed by a mirror leaning up against an sideways lawn chair with a shawl drapped over part of it, she stopped dead in her tracks. Looking back at her was a girl that had huge purple sunglasses on her head, dark red lipstick and black eyeliner. She was also wearing a low cut T-shirt that was on backwards, revealing her bra partially and a pair of tight black leather pants.

She instantly thought of the twins. _I'll kill them,_ She thought, standing up slowly. _I look like Cindi Lauper! _Haruhi staggered over to the open door and stepped over the sleeping students.

Some of the others had picked themselves up and started dancing again. Haruhi exited the living room only to find herself in the front room of the mansion with stairs leading up to the next floor. This room was also full of strobe lights and partying teenagers.

Haruhi recognized one of the twins' regular customers cheering on one of the dancers and figured she would know where they were. "Um...excuse me, miss?" Haruhi said, trying to get her attention, she didn't quite know her name.

"Hmm." She looked at her. "Do I know you?"

"Uh..." Haruhi said, with how she looked now she had to be careful so she wouldn't reveal her secret. Then it occured to her that the people might already know it. _Another reason to find the twins._ She thought. Still she wasn't taking any chances. "No you don't I'm actually looking for the twins."

"Oh I think I saw them go upstairs." She said, giggling.

"Thanks." Haruhi said, putting her sun glasses on and working her way up stairs. She found the twins passed out in the bathroom. Haruhi sighed, the bathroom was very large with a shower big enough for three people. Both Hikaru and Kaoru were asleep on the floor, they were wearing their school uniforms.

"Wake up!" Haruhi shouted, startling both boys. They opened their eyes slowly and when they saw her they grinned.

"What did I tell you Kaoru, she looks great." Hikaru said, hiccuping slightly.

"I admit it, we did a good job." Kaoru said, sitting up.

"You two are so dead." Haruhi said through her teeth. The twins got up and staggered toward her pulling her to the shower. "What are you doing?" She asked, trying to pull herself out of their grip.

"You need to learn to have some fun, Haruhi." Hikaru said, pushing her in the shower and turning it on.

"Hikaru!" She squeaked as the cold water hit her.

"Yeah, lighten up Haruhi." Kaoru said, standing next to his brother.

They both got in the shower with her. "Haruhi, you'll catch a cold, let us help you." Kaoru said, he and Hikaru immediately tried to take off her now soaked T-shirt.

"Oh no you don't!" Haruhi said. A small battle ensued as she slapped away the hands of the drunk twins and yanked the shower head out of Hikaru's hand. She turned the water on both twins and got out of the shower. The two boys slipped, fell down on their hands and knees, and immediatley fell asleep. Haruhi placed the shower head back on the hook and let the water run, hoping it would somber up the twins.

She looked around for something that might help to tell her what happened. She was freezing. She wrapped a towel around her and noticed a wallet on the floor. She picked it up and saw Tamaki's picture in it. _Why would the twins have Tamaki-Sempai's wallet?_ She thought. She sighed, _Why can't I ever have a normal day?_ She added in her head. She threw off the towel and walked out of the bathroom. She walked down the hall not knowing what else to expect. _I know one thing for sure, _She thought. _the Host Club is definitely behind this._

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Constructive criticism is very welcome.**


	2. Just Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: Thank you to all who did review, I really do appreciate it. There might be slight OOCness for a few of the characters but keep in mind that everyone here has been drinking just a little bit too much. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Just Dance

Haruhi suddenly felt very sick and threw up in the nearest waste basket she could find. "Uh..." She said, looking up to see herself in front of a room with the door slightly open. She could hear cheering coming from the other side of it. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and opened the door. She gasped when she saw what was inside. Tamaki was in the middle of the floor, break dancing with Kasonada!

She blinked a few times and removed her sun glasses. She walked in and stood with the crowd as Tamaki krumped and Kasonada spun on the floor. "Sempai?" Haruhi said loudly, Kasonada caught sight of her and broke off from the group and pulled her to the wall.

"Hey Cassanova, do you know what happened to Tamaki?" Haruhi asked.

"It's Kasonada and yeah, I challenged him to a, a dance off." He slurred. "Who knew Suoh had moves? Hey don't I know you?" He asked leaning in closer to her face.

She tried to back up but couldn't because of the wall. "Uh..." Haruhi said, blushing.

"I know!" He said, loudly, snapping his fingers. "Your that Fujioka gir-"

But before he could blow Haruhi's secret another voice interrupted him. "Haruhi! How's my daughter been?" Tamaki skipped over to the pair. He placed an arm around Haruhi and nearly pulled her to the ground with his weight. He noticed her wet hair. "Wait, why are you-"

Haruhi held up his wallet before he could finish. "Sempai, why was your wallet with the twins?" She asked.

"Huh, my wallet with the twins?" He murmured, taking it. He starred at it in awe.

"Ugh..." Haruhi said, sighing. "Well?" She demanded.

"Um...I can't remember much, but I thought I lost this wallet downstairs. Those two doppelgangers and their tricks I have a good mind to...to..." Tamaki trailed off and looked at Haruhi with big eyes. Then he blushed like crazy.

Haruhi just now noticed that Tamaki shirt was open and that Kasonada's jacket was off. She averted her eyes and shoved the wallet in Tamaki's hand. He opened it and screamed.

"My credit card! Just wait until I get my hands on those two, I'll-" But before he could finish a large rumbling filled the whole room and the floor opened up to reveal a large revolving platform.

"Ohohohohohoho." Renge laughed as she rose up, she was dressed in Negima cos-play, Asuna's school uniform. She continued to laugh but hiccuped and fell on her knees, laughing even harder. "My, my, it looks as if Tamaki has quite a problem on his hands." She said, getting up.

_Great Renge's drunk too. _Haruhi thought to herself as Renge walked over to the three students. _Where did she even get that rig?_

"Renge, what are you doing here?" Tamaki asked.

"I was invited of course." She said, spinning around.

"The twins invited you too?" Tamaki asked again in disbelief.

"Well no...I had Honey swipe another invitation from them, Ha ha I told him I hadn't gotten mine yet." Renge said, dancing to the song. "And besides, it wasn't that hard to find the twins address."

"That could be considered stalking." Tamaki said, then he noticed that Kasonada had started dancing again and went to defend his title. "I am the King of dance!" He shouted.

"The twins address? Wait you mean I'm in the twins' mansion!" Haruhi shouted incredulously, but then her head started throbbing from all the loud noises in the room. Before she could say anything else Tamaki grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Don't think Haruhi, just dance!" He said, moving to the rhythm.

"Uh, okay." Haruhi said, dazed.

Against her better judgement Haruhi started dancing like crazy. She saw Renge and Kasonada dancing a little to close together. Haruhi was laughing for some reason. She was having the time of her life. She walked to the middle of the floor and did a solo dance. Everyone around her started copying her moves. She grabbed Tamaki and started dancing with his face really close to hers. But before she could go totally insane she spotted an item that brought her back to reality. There, in a corner of trash and streamers was Usa-chan.

She pushed Tamaki away causing him to fall down and walked over to the bunny mesmerized. It's face was slightly covered with flour and dry icing. She picked it up and walked out of the room. "Haruhi wait I-" Tamaki yelled trying to follow her but she didn't hear him and slammed the door in his face. _Honey-Sempai would be in the kitchen, but where would that be? _She thought to herself. She heard a grandfather clock chime, causing her head to hurt more. She looked at it and tried to make out the time. It was already 1:00 a.m! _Aw man, Dad's going to kill me!_ She thought.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how was it? Constructive Criticism is very welcome.**


	3. Strawberry Cake

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: Thanks to those who did review. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Strawberry Cake

Haruhi made her way downstairs and looked around. Everything was blurry and the room felt as if it was spinning. Haruhi was really thirsty, but she couldn't find anything but alcohol in the room. She spotted something through the glass window that made her eyes light up. Right outside near some bushes was a water hose! In spite of herself she walked outside and straight to the hose. People were also on the lawn outside, some were passed out while others danced to the music coming from inside.

Haruhi ignored the confused looks she received from everyone as she set Usa-chan down next to her and started drinking from the hose, some of the others had even brought out their phones to take pictures. Once her thirst was satisfied, she put the hose back on the hook and saw something that made a little bit hopeful. It was her phone, lying next to the pile of mud she had made from the hose.

"Ha ha, yes." She said, laughing and picking it up. She picked it up and saw that she had one voice mail from her dad. She listened to the message.

"Haruhi, I tried calling you, but you must have been busy. Kyoya told me you'd be working for awhile, just call me when you can. Bye." Ranka's voice said, then the message ended.

Just as Haruhi was about to call her dad, the phone died. "What! No! Ugh!" She yelled, throwing her phone down. She sighed as she sat on her knees looking down. _I really hate rich people, _She thought.

"I think we put to much batter, Takashi!" A voice said from an open window a few feet away.

"Huh?" Haruhi looked up. "Honey-Sempai?" She grabbed Usa-chan and crawled to the window and looked inside. Sure enough both Honey and Mori were in the kitchen baking what looked to be about a dozen cakes. The whole kitchen was about the size of her whole apartment! _Well that shouldn't surprise me much._ She thought sarcastically. She hoisted herself up and crawled through the window. She lost her footing and fell inside.

"Agh!" She yelled, but instead of hitting the tile floor she fell on top of a few bags of flour getting it all over her.

"Oh hey Haru-chan!" Honey said happilly.

"Hi." Mori said.

"H-hey Honey-Sempai, Mori-Sempai." She said, getting up and dusting herself and Usa-chan off.

"Oh, Haru-chan, you found Usa-chan, I was wondering where he went." Honey said, taking Usa-chan and putting him on the counter top next to him, then he went back to mixing the batter.

"Honey-Sempai, what exactly are you doing?" Haruhi asked, walking over to the two.

"We're making strawberry cake!" Honey exclaimed smiling, both Mori and him were wearing aprons over their casual clothes.

"Why?" Haruhi asked, looking around the room at all the cakes they had already made, some of them were half her height!

"We want to keep the guests happy." Honey said, he took a drink a glass filled with what looked like red wine.

"Mori-Sempai," Haruhi whispered, Mori leaned down. "Is he all the way drunk?"

Mori shook his head. Something in his eyes told her that he was okay. "And your not either?" She asked, Mori shook his head.

"So he's just in here until the crowd thins out?" Haruhi asked. Mori nodded.

"Haru-chan do you want to help us make the cake!" Honey asked, his brown eyes wide and sparkling.

"Uh, sure." She said.

"Great," He said, handing her an apron. "You can get the ingredients and bring them to me!"

"Okay." She said, she put the apron on and Honey handed her the recipe. She walked into the walk-in pantry and looked around for what she needed. She also found some bread, she heard that it was good for hangovers and that it soaked up some of the alcohol. She immediately ate a slice, but had to eat slowly so she wouldn't throw up again.

She walked back into the kitchen and handed Honey the ingredients. "Good now can you stir the strawberries." He said, moting to a strawberry glaze sitting in a mixer bowl.

"Honey, what's going on here, why are we all here?" She asked, stirring the mixture with a wooden spoon.

"I can't really remember and I haven't been out of here in a while, I dozed off and woke up here. I do remember Kyo-chan telling me the profits were good, but I can't remember what profits he was talking about." Honey said, while putting part of the cake batter in the oven.

"Kyoya-Sempai?" She asked. _As usual it all boils down to the Shadow King. _She thought bitterly.

"Mm-hm." Honey said with a nod.

Haruhi wasn't looking where she was going and she accidentally tripped knocked part of the strawberries on her head. Mori caught the bowl and salvaged most of the strawberries. She had the red cold thick liquid running down the sides of her face. _Ugh, this just isn't my night. _She thought as Honey handed her a dish towel.

"You okay, Haru-chan?" Honey asked, he took his finger, wiped some of the liquid off of her face and licked it. "Mm, Haru-chan you taste delicious." He smiled.

"Thanks," She said, half-smiling as she got up. She wiped of the top of her head which was really sticky. She walked over to the sink and began washing her hair out. Only some of it wouldn't come out.

"Honey-Sempai, you wouldn't happen to know where Kyoya is would you." Haruhi asked, drying her head off.

"Hmm...I think he said he was going to the library, he might still be there." Honey said.

"Great thanks," Haruhi said, but just as she was about to leave Honey stopped her.

"Oh, Haru-chan do you think you could serve some of the cakes to the guests while we make the last two?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah sure, no problem." She said, grabbing a cart full of cakes and wheeled it outside the kitchen. She walked into the same room she had woke up in and saw that almost everybody was awake and dancing.

"Hey, free food!" She shouted and got out of the line of attack as the people swarmed around the cart. _Now all that's left to do is find Kyoya-Sempai and demand to know what happened. _She thought. Little did she know that the Shadow King had been watching her every move.

**A/N: How was it? Constructive Criticism is very welcome.**

**Until next time,**

**~Fyre-Mizt~**


	4. Mirror Image

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Thank you to all who did review. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Mirror Image

Haruhi was getting tired of this little game of cat and mouse. Her head was killing her and she just wanted to go to sleep. _Kyoya, when I find you I swear I'll- _But her silent threat was cut short when she tripped in the hallway.

"What the-" She said looking at what had tripped her. It was a medium sized oval-shaped mirror with a red frame around it. She looked around, there was nothing else there to make her trip but the mirror. She picked it up and looked into it. She looked like a mess, her face was still covered in flour and she had bits of strawberry still in her hair. Her make-up had smudged a bit and her clothes were soiled with dirt, flour, and water. She sighed and saw something glint in the corner of the mirror. She looked closer and saw a something white hanging from the ceiling by what looked like string with a gold button on it.

She turned around and saw that it was envelope hanging from the ceiling near the right wall. But how was she supposed to get to it. She looked around for something to help her and saw a chair. She pulled it over to the wall and stood on it. She had to balance on the chair as she reached up for the letter. She almost fell off the chair before she finally caught it. She stepped down off the chair and opened the envelope. Inside was a small typed note, it read:

_Haruhi,_

_If your reading this I'm very pleased with how far you've come. You need to go down this hallway and you will see a door, unlock that door with the key I have given you in the envelope. _

_K.O_

Inside the envelope she did find a small gold key just like the note said. _I do not see the point of this at all but if it means finding out what happened I go along with it. _She thought setting the note and envelope on the table. She continued walking down the dimly lit hallway with the key in her hand. She found a mahogany door at the end of the hallway.

She put the key in the lock, turned it and pushed the door open. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw a flight of stairs leading up somewhere.

She slowly made her way up the stairs, keeping one hand to the wall for support. Because she was moving at a slow pace to keep from tripping it took forever for her to reach the top. Once she did she walked to yet another door. She turned the knob and saw that it was unlocked, she pushed the door open. What she saw inside made her groan internally. The whole room was a maze of mirrors! She stepped inside without knowing it and heard the door slam shut and lock.

"What! Ugh no!" She yelled running to the door trying to force it back open. "Hey let me out! Open this door, someone, please!" She started banging on the door. _Ugh, it's no use. I'm stuck. _She thought turning around and sliding to the floor and pulling her knees to her chest. She huffed a sigh a looked at all the mirrors. Her image was looking at her from every direction. She looked like one of those washed out partiers she always saw on television.

_How am I supposed to figure this thing out? _She silently asked herself. She got up and walked around the room. She held her hands in front of her feeling around for mirrors and empty space. After about twenty minutes or so she yelled out in frustration. "This is ridiculous, it feels like I've been going around in circles!" She said, throwing her hands in the air. Suddenly something glowed red on the mirror to the right of her. She looked and saw that it was words.

"Your almost there." She read. She continued to walk what she hoped was forward when another red flash appeared on the mirror to the left of her. She looked at it and saw even more words.

"Turn right up ahead." She read. _Great, now I'm using a mirror as a GPS. _She thought sarcastically, but she did as she was told and turned right when she could. She came to an elevator and pushed the button to summon it. She heard a small bell before the doors opened and she stepped inside. Once the doors closed she looked at her floor options:

Basement

Bath House

Library

_Didn't Honey-Sempai say Kyoya was in the library?_ She asked herself, pushing the button next to the word _Library_, bringing the elevator to life. The ride was silent as Haruhi debated whether or not she had gone crazy. She came to the conclusion that nothing the Host Club did would ever be considered sane, the sooner she accepted that fact the better. _Finally a reasonable answer. _She thought. As the elevator stopped, the doors opened wide bringing her face to face with the Shadow King himself.

"Hello Haruhi, it's about time you showed up." He said, smirking.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Constructive criticism is very welcome.**

**~Fyre-Mizt~**


	5. Kyoya's Way of Helping

**Disclaimer: If I do somehow aqquire OHSHC, you'll be the first to know, trust me...**

**A/N: Writer's block is a terrible disease for authors and I am sorry to say that I fell ill with it for a few days. But now I am cured so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Kyoya's Way of Helping

Haruhi starred down the Shadow King as he smirked at her, his glasses gleaming in the dimly lit room. The only light available in the room was that of a small A.V area. It was filled with televisions that projected different areas of the mansion on their screen. _He has the whole place under surveillance! _Haruhi thought incredulously as she stepped out of the elevator and toward Kyoya.

"What's going on here Kyoya-Sempai?" She asked.

He nodded. "Of course, let's just get to the point shall we, I'm simply helping you to pay off your dept."

"What the heck does all this have to do with paying off my dept?" Haruhi asked, gesturing to her current state.

"Why everything of course. Your little adventure has been recorded and will promptly be made into a mini mystery movie. The sales of the video and the entrance fee to the party will ultimately be enough to pay off what's left of your dept." Kyoya stated calmly, walking back to the televisions.

"What?" Haruhi asked, following him. She starred at the screens in disbelief. On half the screens were live shots of all the places she'd been tonight. On the other half were recorded video of what she had been through earlier. She watched herself be pushed into the shower by the twins, dance like crazy with Tamaki, get strawberries dumped on her head when she was with Honey and Mori, and lastly she saw herself read the note and get trapped in the maze of mirrors, trying to find a way out.

"It's a good thing you can follow clues, or else it would have taken you ages to get here." Kyoya said, watching the screen with her, his expression blank.

"Clues?" Haruhi asked, looking at him.

"That girl, the wallet, Usa-chan, and even Honey himself. I had them all carefully placed so you could gain easy access to them. Although I can't account for what happened to you during your little escapade, I am, however, relieved that nothing potentially life-threatening has happened to you, your just in need of a good bath, that's all." Kyoya said, smirking as took in Haruhi's appearance. "You know, I quite like this look for you, very retro."

"Listen Kyoya-Sempia, how are you going to market this video without revealing my secret?" Haruhi asked after regaining the ability to think properly.

"Well that's simple, seeing as it's already time for graduation we will just tell the students on the day we release the video." Kyoya said, writing something down in his black notebook that was lying on the table next to him.

"Graduation?" Haruhi asked. Suddenly she remembered it was the weekend before graduation. Her eyes widened.

"Finally catching on are we." Kyoya said tilting his head up at Haruhi.

"This party, it was our graduation party. I remember hearing Hikaru and Kaoru talking non-stop about it during the club." She said. She remembered sitting at the far corner of the living room, sipping a cup of soda, while everyone danced and enjoyed themselves. "Wait, how could I get drunk off of Sprite?" She asked.

"That was also my doing. Since you wouldn't except the alcohol on you own, I spiked your drink. It didn't take long until you were completely gone. Not long after your father called and I explained to him the situation and told him everything was under my control. As for the outfit, I merly had to show it to the twins and they got to work. I kept track of all the hosts to make sure they were all where they needed to be when you arrived at their location, although I did not expect Renge to show up, she did prove slightly helpful, saying you were at the twins' mansion." As Kyoya explained everything, Haruhi couldn't help but feel angry.

"Kyoya don't you think you could have done something else that would help pay off my dept. Honestly this whole night sounds like something the twins or even Renge would think up!" Haruhi shouted.

Kyoya lowered his head and smiled, allowing Haruhi to see his eyes. "Haruhi, this is your last week as an Ouran student, don't you think you ought to have a little fun." He said.

Haruhi never thought she'd see the day where Kyoya Ohtori would preach to her about having fun. She blinked a few times before responding. "Well Sempai, I must say I'm impressed at the lengths you've gone to help me. But I have a feeling that I'm still going to end up paying you back for this somehow." She said.

"How right you are Haruhi, with the mansion in the state it is, I'm afraid the cleaning crew won't be enough to fix it up to perfection. I have enlisted the hosts and anyone else who wants to stick around to help clean up." Kyoya said, turning a page in his book and writing something else down.

"But how do you gain anything from that?" Haruhi asked.

"For the clean up I'm offering quality time with the hosts to experience commoner lifestyle through work and recognition for community service. The girls will gladly pay to spend the day cleaning with their favorite host and I'm sure the boys will want to get extra credit for their college, so in the end it all works out." Kyoya said, walking up to Haruhi and smiling. "Of course we have to round up all the hosts and make sure their somber. As for the guests we need to make sure no harm has come to them and inform them of our plans."

"That's fine and all but can I get cleaned up first, I don't want to spend the rest of the day like this." Haruhi said sighing.

"Of course, here is your school uniform." He said, handing her a folded up male uniform that was lying in a chair under the table. "You can use the bath house if you like, just meet me here in twenty minutes and we'll start working on rounding up the rest of the club."

"Okay, thanks, and you better not have any cameras in there or your dead, you got that." Haruhi said, menacingly while walking toward the elevator.

"I wouldn't think of it, Madame." Kyoya said, before walking over to a bookshelf and pulling out one of his favorites.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Constructive Criticism is very welcome.**


	6. Of Bath Houses and Rose Bushes

**Disclaimer: Ask again later.**

**A/N: This chapter is short and may seem a little rushed, I'm sorry about that.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Of Bath Houses and Rose Bushes

When the elevator door opened to the bath house, Haruhi's jaw dropped. There were plants, rocks, steam and even a hot spring the size of an Olympic pool. She walked over to a little corner with a stone bench and a towel rack. She set her uniform on it and got undressed. Kyoya had only given her twenty minutes to bathe so she wasn't going to waste time. She grabbed a towel and walked over to the hot spring, it even had a waterfall, albeit a small one, it was still impressive.

She lowered her self into the warm water and sighed contently. She worked to scrub off the make up, dirt, and strawberries that coated her body. She made a mental note to make the host clubs lives miserable after what they did to her tonight. She sighed, _It's all going to end soon,_ She thought, _people are going to find out I'm a girl. _When Haruhi first started out as a Host, she gave off the impression that she didn't care if people found out her real gender. This drove the Host Club insane, trying to keep up Haruhi's facade. _I don't see why they bothered to try so hard. _She thought, still clueless as ever. Just as she finished washing her hair she heard a voice that made her freeze in place.

"Hello is anybody there?" A female voice asked from the other side of the waterfall. A figure emerged from the steam as Haruhi sunk deep into the white water hiding her chest. The figure swam closer and Haruhi instantly recognized her, it was Kanako Kasugazaki!

"P-princess Kanako!" Haruhi said in surprise.

"Haruhi!" Kanako said, blushing, holding her arms to her chest and looking away. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I was just getting a quick bath before going to help Kyoya find the rest of the hosts." Haruhi said. _She still thinks I'm a guy, but if she get's any closer, I'm sure there are a few things she's bound to notice. _Haruhi thought, inching away slowly.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. I just wanted to help my hangover go away." Kanako said, trying to back up to, holding a hand to cover her face.

"No I'm sorry, I uh..." Haruhi trailed off not sure what to do. _If Kyoya wants to reveal my secret the day we release the video, telling someone before hand wouldn't hurt would it? _She thought. "Hey, uh, Kanako," Haruhi said, inching closer to the red faced girl. "I um, have something to-"

But before Haruhi could finish her statement, Kanako had bolted out of the water like a bat out of Hell. "Kanako, wait!" Haruhi called, she swam to the edge and watched as Kanako ran over to the area that Haruhi had gotten undressed and tossed the towel at the towel rack, somehow she was already fulled clothed.

"Um, I'll see you later Haruhi." She said, bolting through a door and out of the bathhouse.

Haruhi had already gotten out of the hot spring and was standing on the edge of it soaking wet, with the towel hiding her body and part of her chest. _Oh well, she'll find out on graduation like everyone else, I suppose. _She thought.

She wrapped the towel around her and decided to have a look around to kill a bit more time. She felt wide awake, refreshed and relaxed, She thought she deserved some peace and quiet for a little while. She was amazed at how ostentatious the place was. She passed a row of shower curtains and peered inside one of them. On the other side was a medium sized room with a huge white bath tub in the middle. There was an assortment of soaps and lotions on the ledge and a huge mirror on the left side of the tub.

_How many people live in their house? _Haruhi thought to herself shaking her head. _These dame rich people._ She added in her head. She walked to the other side of the Hot spring and stopped near some rose bushes. They were real and the bushes formed a small circle around a faded red brick floor, that was circled around a hole in the ground, about the width of two people. Haruhi walked over to see what it was and, while near the edge, she looked down in the hole. She couldn't see anything but darkness. She kicked a small pebble in and it took a while to reach the bottom, She heard a splash. _A well? In a bath house? _Haruhi thought to herself. Just as she was about to go back to the elevator, she slipped on some water and fell right down the well.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Constructive Criticism is very welcome.**

**~Fyre-Mizt~**


End file.
